Spectating Spy (Story by RayNaruKushi)
by Republic of Fanfiction Indo
Summary: Naruto anak SMK yang menjadi anak Nolife di usianya yang muda entah kenapa harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang akan mengubah cara pandangnya. Salam, RayNaruKushi.


Hak milik cerita ini sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh

Nama Keanggotaan Di WA : Percival

Nama Pengguna : RayNaruKushi

Judul Karya : Spectating Spy

Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia tidak mengklaim bahwa cerita ini adalah milik sendiri. Republic Of Fanfiction Indonesia hanya menjadi sebuah wadah untuk menampung cerita-cerita Oneshot/Twoshot/Threeshot milik anggotanya yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam event ini.

* * *

Disclaimer

Natuto by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Icchie Ishibumi

.

 **RFI Collecting Event  
**

.

Kamar acak-acakan, buku berserakan serta juga komputer yang menyala dengan sebuah gelas kopi di sampingnya. Semua orang pasti akan berpendapat bahwa kamar tersebut layaknya kapal pecah, apalagi terlihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat tertidur pulas di depan komputer tersebut

"Naruto Uzumaki!" teriak seseorang dengan keras yang sukses membangunkan orang tersebut dari tidurnya. Brakkk, sosok remaja itu kaget saat pintu kamarnya itu dijebol. Oleh seseorang yang sangat ia takuti

"O-Ohayoi Okaa-san" ucapnya kaku sambil menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya. Sosok yang ia panggil ibu tersebut tak bergeming, hanya menatap anaknya dengan pandangan imidasi yang sangat terasa jika kau berada dalam ruangan tersebut

Tangan sang ibu dari anak tersebut menunjuk ke sebuah jam weker yang terua berdering di ruangan tersebut. Naruto hanya neringis saja saat matanya terarah pada jam wekernya, "Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?, Kaa-san tidak mau tau lagi ini sudah ke-13 kalinya kamu terlambat bangun" ujarnya penuh penekanam

Naruto meneguk ludahnya secara kasar, dia serasa berhadapan dengan Shinigami yang siap untuk mengambil nyawanya. Dia kembali bergidik ngeri saat matanya berpaoasan dengan mata sang ibu yang menatapnya tajam

"Sekaramg….. MANDI!" Teriak sang ibu sambil melempari anaknya dengan sebuah ciduk

"Hai Okaa-san!" teriak Naruto panik sembari berlari kearah bawah dimana kamar mandinya berada meninggalkan ibunya yang sedang emosi sendirian. Kushina Uzumaki hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah, jika anaknya tidak di bangunkan maka yang ada akan molor sampai siang

"Anak itu…" gumamnya sambil kembali menghela nafasnya, dia lalu membersihkan kamar anaknya yang terlihat sangat kacau sekali. Dia sangat benci dengan namanya kotor makanya dia tidak betah membiarkan kamar anaknya berantakan

Alis Kushina terangkat saat matanya terarah kearah komputer tersebut. Bisa ia lihat kode-kode yang sangat rumit bahkan satupun ia tidak mengerti. "Sebetulnya anak itu melakukan apa sih" ujarnya sambil mematikan komputer yang sudah panas karena di pakai dari malam hingga pagi. Ibu dua anak tersebut lalu melanjutkan kembali acara bersih-bersihnya dikamar anaknya itu.

 **Republic of Fanfiction…..**

"Hoaaam"

Naruto menguap lebar dia sekaramg sedang duduk di ruang makan dengan sebuah kopi yang ia bikin sendiri setelah mandi tadi. Nampak ada sepotong roti yang juga Naruto buat sendiri sebagai makanan pembuka

Dia lalu mengeluarkan hapenya mengecek jika ada pesan masuk atau ada anime kesukaannya yang rilis. "Hmm…seharusnya anime Neko update sekarang, hadeh pasti di undur dah" ujarnya malas sambil meletakkan hapenya di meja

"Ohayou Onii-san!" matanya lalu tertuju pada sesosok anak perempuan yang mirip dengannya tengah menatapnya antusias dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Ohayou moo Naruko-chan" sapanya kembali dan adiknya memberikan anggukan kepada dirinya. Naruko sang adik lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah onii-channya yang tercinta

"Nee Onii-chan, kau tau aku tadi bermimpi apa!" ucapnya kegiranan

"Hmm, memangnya mimpi apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput kopinya yang hangat tersebut. 'Ahhh tidak ada yang nikmat selain kopi panas di pagi hari' batinnya senang

"Ummu! Aku memimpikan aku dan Onii-chan menikah!" Uhukkk, dengan ucapan itu Naruto tersentak dan mengeluarkan semua kopinya yang masih ada di mulutnya. Naruko hanya tertawa saja melihat saudara kembarnya itu terselak

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Naruko!" ucapnya panik sedangkan adiknya hanya memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat ia terlihat sangat imut di mata semua orang yang melihatnya

"Tidak Onii-chan, aku pasti akan membuat keluarga dengan onii!" teriak Naruko bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya melihat kepolosan adiknya. 'Tak kusangka ia sepolos ini' batinnya dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya

Naruto lalu menoleh kearah dapur, dia bisa melihat ibunya itu sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan sebuah mangkok yang berisi sop ayam. "Sudah Naruko-chan jangan menganggu onii-chan mu, ini masih pagi" ujarnya mengingatkan gadis kecilnya itu

"Tapi aku tidak menganggu Onii-chan"

Ucap Naruko protes pada ibunya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan saja. Dia lalu meletakkan makanan masakannya itu di meja makan membuat aroma sedap dari masakan tersebut semakin terasa. Mereka akhirnya makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang berbicara

"Aku berangkat Kaa-san" ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkok lalu berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang asyik menghabiskan makanannya dan juga ibunya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan hangat. Sementara Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat anaknya itu

'Dia sangat bersemangat sekali sepertinya ada yang menarik hehe' batin Kushina sambil cekikikan sendiri. Naruko yang melihat ibunya cekikikan sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Kaa-chan kenapa" tanyanya pada ibunya

Kushina tersentak lalu menatap kearah Naruko yang menatap dirinya heran, Kushina menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa tapi Kaa-san hanya heran kenapa kakakmu begitu semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, kau tau kan Naruko-chan sikap kakak mu itu" ucapnya dan diberi anggukan oleh Naruko

"Ummu, dia sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini kaa-san apa jangan-jangan…." Kuahina menatap anaknya dengan wajah bingung dia bisa melihat wajah shock diwajah putri kecilnya itu

"Jangan-jangan apa Naruko" tanyanya yang mulai khawatir. Naruko sepertinya tau kenapa anak pertamanya begitu antusias hari ini

"Jangan-jangan kakak sudah punya pacar dan meninggalkan Naruko sendirian uweee!" ucapnya sambil menangis keras. Kushina hanya menatap sweatdrop putri kecilnya

"Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menonton sinetron" gumamnya sambil memandang anak perempuannya yang tengah menangis

 **RFIEvennnnnt…**

Naruto sekarang terlihat berjalan sendirian. Bukan karena dia bangun terlalu pagi tapi bisa dikatakan dia sudah telat untuk masuk sekolah

Entah kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat santai walaupun dia sudah sangat terlambat. Dia lalu berhenti di pinggir jalan menunggu beberapa kendaraan berhenti untuk menyebrang

"Hoaaam" Naruto menguap. Kopi yang ia minum tadi pagi belum cukup untuk meredakan rasa kantuknya matanya masih sedikit terlihat kantong matanya

"Padahal tadi sudah hampir selesai tapi aku sudah tidak kuat tadi malam" gumam Naruto sambil menguap lebar. Alasan kenapa Naruto sangat ngantuk adalah dia bergadang untuk membuat proyek program miliknya semalaman

'Kalau di presentasikan mungkin sudah 90 persen jadi' batin Naruto. Dia lalu kembali menyebrang saat lampu lalu lintas itu sudah hijau

"Yosh! Aku akan menyelasaikan proyek program ku ini!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil berlari. Entah kenapa semangatnya mulai bangkit kembali

 **Kuoh Gakuen, Ruag OSIS**

"Baiklah para anggota OSIS, kini waktunya untuk inspeksi siapa saja yang terlambat minggu ini" ucap seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya

Dia adalah Sona Sitri, seorang anak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata yang masuk ke sekolah itu dengan beasiswa. Tapi walaupun begitu dia berasal dari salah satu keluarga yang mendirikan sekolah ini

Jadi walaupun dia tidak pintar sekalipun dia akan masuk ke sekolah itu. Sona lalu menatap kearah para anggota OSIS yang sekarang semua berkumpul di ruangan OSIS tersebut

"Jadi, apakah ada murid yang ingin kalian laporkan?" setelah Sona mengatakan itu terlihat fua orang mengacungkan tangannya

"Ya momo?"

"Aku melaporkan Hyodou Issei _kaichou!,_ dia terus terlambat dan juga beberapa siswi mengatakan dia sering mengintip mereka saat mereka tengah berganti baju"

Sona menghela nafasnya. Masalah Hyodou sebenarnya sudah lama dibahas tapi tetap saja walaupun sudah banyak hukuman untuk membuat siswa mesum itu jera tapi masih belum mempan untuk membuatnya jera

Sona menulis nama Hyodou Issei di buku catatannya. Sona lalu menatap kearah Tsubaki yang juga mengacungkan tangannya

"Aku ingin melaporkan Uzumaki Naruto anak pindahan kelas 12 minggu lalu"

Sona nampak mengangkat satu alisnya. Seorang murid yang baru pindah selama seminggu sudah membuat masalah?

"Apa masalahnya Tsubaki?"tanyanya heran

"Dia sudah tiga kali terlambat masuk sekolah dan juga sering tidur saat berada di kelas kaichou" ucapnya memberi detail pada sang kaichou

Sona nampak diam. Sebenarnya dia sudah mendengar kabar bahwa murid pindahan tersebut malas tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa kemalasannya hingga sebegitunya

"Bagaimana dengan IQnya?" tanya Sona kembali

"Bentar kaichou, aku akan mencarikan filenya"

Ujar Tsubaki, dia nampak mengacak-acak laci yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen murid yang penting. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah amplop besar dan mengeluarkan isinya, nampak beberapa data murid ada di sana

"Ini kaichou" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan foto Naruto disana. Sona mulai mengecek satu persatu isi data dari siswa yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto

Mata Sona melebar saat dia mengetahui berapa IQ siswa pindahan itu. 'T-Tidak bisa dipercaya! IQnya 250!?' batin Sona shock. IQ itu…. Dia bahkan berada di bawahnya

Jika Naruto mempunyai IQ 250 maka dia punya IQ 230,walaupun hanya terlampaui sedikit tapi itu benar-benar menakjubkan baginya

'Tapi walaupun dia mempunyai IQ yang tinggi dia masihlah murid disini dan seharunya menaati peraturan sekolah' pikir Sona

"Apakah dia sekarang sudah ada di kelasnya?" tanya Sona kepada Tsubaki yang sekelas dengan pirang cerdas itu

Tsubaki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia belum datang kaichou, sepertinya dia kembali terlambat" ucap Tsubaki sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun

Sona kembali menghela nafas, dia mempunyai firasat jika masalah Naruto akan panjang. "Baiklah, rapat ku bubarkan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas masing-masing"

"Ha'I Kaichou!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka kemudian satu persatu keluar dari ruangan hingga akhirnya menyisakan Sona yang masih membaca kembali data tentang murid pindahan tersebut

"Huft, sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ke kelas. Mashiro-san akan menghukumku jika aku tak kunjung masuk ke kelasnya" gumamnya yang memasukkan kembali data tentang Naruto Uzumaki ke data murid lain lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut

"Hosh… Hosh hampir sampai!"

Gumam seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Dia nampak sedang berlari sekencang-kencangnya di jam tangan miliknya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 yang berarti dia telat setengah jam!

Dia sudah bisa melihat gerbang besar Kuoh Academy tapi sayangnya sudah tertutup. Naruto nampak cemberut melihatnya

'Tak ada cara lain selain melompati pagar' pikirnya sambil berlari secepat-cepatnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada dinding besar di depannya

Dengan sekali lompatan Naruto melompati dinding tersebut. 'Yatta! Aku berhasil! Ak-cotto mate, ada orang di bawahku!' batin Naruto saat menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dan sepertinya dia akan tertimpa oleh dirinya

"Awas!" teriak Naruto. Dengan reflek dia memegangi pundak murid itu yang ternyata perempuan lalu membalikkan tubuh mereka sehingga kini sang perempuan itu berada di atasnya

Brukkh

Naruto bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya saat tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Beda dengan sang perempuan yang nampak memerah wajahnya

"yare-yare maafkan aku eh!" teriak Naruto saat mrnyadari sesuatu. Murid yang kali saat ini di atasnya bukanlah murid biasa. Dia Sona Sitri! Sang ketua OSIS!

"S-Sona-san"

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki?" balas sang kaichou dia mencoba bertipe cool tapi wajah merahnya dan juga gugupnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan

"Ah! Maafkan aku kaichou!" teriak Naruto, dia lalu berdiri dari acara tiduran di tanah yang membuat Sona terjatuh dari badan Naruto

"Maafkan aku Kaichou! Jika kau ingin menghukumku nanti saja saat jam istirahat!" teriak Naruto yang terlebih dahulu berlari menuju ke kelasnya meninggalkan Sona yang melamun melihatnya

Brakkkk

"S-Sensei hosh…. Maafkan aku telat" ujar Naruto yang mendobrak pintu dengan keras membuat semua murid dan guru menatapnya

Sang guru hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu menengok jam tangannya, "Kau terlambat 30 menit Naruto-san atau bisa dikatakan hampir satu jam pelajaran" ujar gurunya mengundang gelak tawa dari murid disana

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Maafkan aku sensei, aku semalaman mengerjakan sesuatu" ucap grogi Naruto

"Oh? Jadi sekolah tidak sepenting hal yang kau kerjakan tadi malam begitu? " tanya kembali sang guru. Guru itu terus menekan Naruto dengan harapan mentadarkan muridnya itu

"Bukan begitu sensei, tapi ini sesuatu yang penting sensei" balas kembali Naruto pada sang guru

Sang guru yang mempunyai nama Hatake Kakashi itu nampak menghela nafasnya. "Beberapa memang sangat sangat penting tapi sekolah juga sangat penting Naruto-san" ucap Kakashi mengingatkan

Naruto mengangguk saja. "Ha'I saya mengerti gomen sensei" ujar Naruto menyesal. Kakashi nampak memandang muridnya dengan smile eyenya

"Baiklah Naruto-san silahkan duduk. Baiklah anak-anak kita akan lanjutkan materi yang tertunda" ucap Kakashi membuat kelas yang tadinya ricuh sekarang sunyi

Pelajaran berjalan dengan lancar hingga akhirnya lonceng tanda istrirahat berbunyi. Nampak banyak murid berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka kecuali Naruto dan beberapa murid lainnya yang sengaja membawa bento sendiri dari rumah

Naruto nampak sedang memakan bentonya tapi belum ada beberapa saat sang kaichou tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya dengan ekspresi datar diwajahnya

"Aku ingin bertemu Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar nan dingin

.

.

Aaaannnnd Cut~

* * *

Halo long time not see, y kali ini Author sedang mengikuti event RFI. Fic ini akan berchapter maksimal 5 minimal mungkin 3 entahlah tapi fic ini tidak akan lebih dari 10 chapter

Bagi kalian yang ingin gabung ke event RFI caranya gampang yaitu kontak para admin di RFI kalo belum gabung silahkan hubungi Shiba Tatsuya

Okay… see u later **Jangan Sampai lupa untuk Fav dan Follow yah**


End file.
